La costumbre de odiarnos
by BeingAzar
Summary: Ash y Eiji lo usaron como paliativo del ayer; Shorter y YutLung lo alzaron en vilo para disfrazarlo; Blanca y Sing lo ignoraron en la espesa bruma de la confusión. A pesar de tener la algarabía de jugar al amor, lentamente este comenzó a jugar con ellos. Demasiado lejos del entendimiento y demasiado cerca de la necesidad.
1. Chapter 1

"_La costumbre de odiarnos"_

_1_

_Shorter & YutLung: Primera parte_

Generalmente se suele decir que la mala suerte a menudo es orquestada por la lluvia y tal vez _ellos_ podrían decir lo mismo. Apenas comenzaba el cielo a desmoronarse deambulaban por lugares que nunca pisarían a conciencia para terminar siempre en el mismo sitio: el restaurante de la familia Wong, donde el fragor de la estufa aturdía y el aire se sobrecargaba de especias hasta quemarte las fosas nasales. El lugar comenzaba a trabajar a las cuatro de la mañana para abrir sus puertas a los clientes a las ocho. El menú ofrecía desde infusiones mágicas, que juraban curar los males de la vida o simplemente permitir algún remanso mental para afrontar la realidad, hasta comidas sumergidas en caldos de sabores y postres que parecían ser traídos de otra época. Sin embargo, las maravillosas degustaciones no eran suficientes para ser protagonistas de la reputación del restaurante de la familia Wong como lo era su riguroso sentido de la discreción llevado a cabo con tales escrúpulos propios de un atavismo oriental. A menudo, y a cualquier hora, el restaurante se convertía en sede de reuniones tanto amistosas como secretas, no obstante, la calidad orgullosa de su servicio demarcaba un trato amable y cordial sin importar el cliente ni la circunstancia. Pero no es algo que se pueda presumir de todos los negocios de familias chinas, pues la familia Lee, una generación oriental respetada a regañadientes por el peso de su apellido, no tenía un restaurante, pero aplicaba estos conceptos de "_buen servicio_" con los clientes de su ancho negocio empresarial. Trabajaban las veinticuatro horas del día, y también servían costosos platillos gourmet, que terminaban en la basura debido a que nadie se atrevía a tocarlos por el pavor a ser envenenado, pues esto no era más que una fachada arrastrada por muchos años como algún ritual de complicidad antes de destapar alguna propuesta reprochable con medios inescrupulosos y un fin lamentable para los terceros. Aquella camaradería cínica se resguardaba en la desconfianza y no procuraba más que el beneficio propio. Y, sobre todo, la familia estaba lejos de ser llamada así. A pesar de todo esto, podríamos decir que entre los Lee y los Wong hay algo en común, si es que está bien adjetivar a las personas o a las relacionas desfiguradas por el prejuicio personal con la que pueden vincularse como la que se desarrolla durante cada aguacero en la planta alta del restaurante chino, en la recamara de Shorter Wong.

– ¿Por qué? — le preguntó Yut-Lung Lee en medio de la penumbra que empezaba a desfallecer con el pasar de las horas.

Él le respondió en apenas un suspiro, pero articulando de forma clara y precisa por si aquel juego lascivo pretendía concebir alguna seriedad: – Tal vez porque ambos tenemos a alguien que no tenemos. Las palabras que salían de su boca siempre resultaban tan densas que parecían brotar con autonomía propia.

La mañana se levantaba tibia y seca al tiempo que la habitación comenzaba a inundarse del susurro impiadoso de la cocina puesta en marcha. Esto último era la señal de que su despedida se había postergado demasiado tiempo. Aquello comenzaba a resultar en costumbre. El tiempo podía ser escaso y el clima tortuoso y, sin embargo, disimulaban el encuentro en casualidad para desvestirse de cualquier pretensión que les impidiera atinar el olvido por un par de horas antes de reiniciar la rutina.

– Shorter – musitó al tiempo que se alejaba del desorden de sábanas – ¿te gustan los hombres?

El aludido, que permanecía repantigado en el suelo a los pies de la cama, observó la silueta pálida y esbelta a su lado. Negó con la cabeza y tras una sonrisa resignada dijo: – No.

– ¿Te gusta él?

– Sólo él.

No se trataba de dudas ni de celos. Aquel azar que dibujan para sentirse menos solos estaba completamente desprovisto de estos términos. Tampoco se trataba de ninguna prohibición establecida, ya que de todas maneras los sentimientos no pueden conjurarse con nada más que palabras. Conocían cada recoveco del otro y, a pesar de esto, insistían en las personalidades que habían creado para los terceros, incluso cuando Yut-Lung, alguien parsimonioso con el sarcasmo tatuado en la lengua y la vanidad reluciendo en la delicadeza de su persona, se permitía reír a carcajadas de forma autentica o tirarse desnudo a una realidad sosegada por un presente efímero.

– ¿Qué es? – inquirió tras notar el perfil de una botella.

– Cerveza – dijo y bebió un poco. – ¿Quieres?

– Odio la cerveza. Prefiero el vino.

– Lo sé – rio.

Por otro lado, Shorter, quien repartía su carácter vivaz y jubiloso, de vez en cuando solía apagarse en aquellos momentos. Todo el tiempo riendo, todo el tiempo reprimiendo las tribulaciones que lo acongojaban con una existencia impiadosa y a merced de gente como Yut-Lung, personas que hablaban de la muerte y el dinero con tal naturalidad como si se tratara del clima.

– Eres patético, Wong.

Y, a pesar de todos los problemas que acompañaban la cabeza de Shorter Wong, al final, sus pensamientos siempre convergían en ese alguien lejos de mención en aquella casualidad forzada. Para él, ese alguien, era un ángel que entibiaba su interior y a la vez nublaba todo con su halo pernicioso para el amante no correspondido. Adoptar la felicidad ajena como propia era más difícil de lo que el parlamento de un poeta revelaba.

– Odio este lugar. – Comentó echando una mirada a la habitación en tinieblas –. Está sucio, desordenado, huele mal y es feo, es como tú – masculló Yut-Lung mientras se peinaba la larga melena negra con los dedos.

– Ah, huelo mal y soy feo. Eso no habla muy bien de mí.

Aunque tuvieran ese acuerdo tácito donde se encontraban para matar el rato juntos, a Yut-Lung no le gustaba lidiar con la faceta deprimente de su compañero y este lo sabía.

– Es lo que dije.

– Pero tú te acuestas con alguien sucio, desordenado, apestoso, y feo. Eso tampoco habla muy bien de ti, Lee.

– ¿Quién dijo que lo hacía sólo contigo?

– Nunca dije que lo hicieras sólo conmigo o que yo me acostara sólo contigo.

Pero no era de otra manera. Como si pretendieran idealizar al desamor a causa de la agobiante soledad se limitaban el uno al otro. Y esto era así desde hace algunos meses, desde el principio. La primera vez si fue casualidad. No esperaban encontrarse y muchos menos crear semejante laberinto con la esperanza de confundir al recuerdo. Aquella vez también llovía, el chófer del muchacho Lee casi había atropellado a Shorter, quien conducía cual bólido pasándose los semáforos y las señales de tránsito.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? — había gritado golpeando la carrocería.

Sin embargo, Yut-Lung le adjudicó la completa culpa sin detenerse a hacer reparos sobre su bienestar. No obstante, Shorter estaba lejos de querer pasar por alto tal desatención. Abrió la puerta del coche y se metió plantándose de brazos cruzados al lado del joven Lee mientras el agua le escurría por la ropa mojando todo lo que tocaba.

—Lo siento, pero no vamos en la misma dirección, Wong. Bájate — ordenó con asco.

Pero el aludido no tenía ni la menor intención de hacerlo. Rebatía cada orden y queja con cualquier tipo de excusa absurda y siempre con base al _casi_ accidente, pero sus disparates tenían una razón y la misma se volvía evidente cada vez que este abría la boca.

– ¿Estás ebrio?

—Está lloviendo. – Dijo sin prestarle atención a la pregunta, aunque su aliento dejaba en claro la respuesta.

— Ya estás mojado. – farfulló sin mirarlo y le ofreció un pañuelo.

Shorter no supo interpretar aquello como una burla o como algún milagro misericordioso. Sin embargo, aprovechó la suerte y aceptó el gesto de Yut-Lung con una petición que salió más como un ruego que como un favor: –Sólo llévame a casa. Sin objeciones, se dirigieron al restaurante de la familia Wong. Quizá Shorter había bebido, a pesar de eso, lo que hubiera querido olvidar de esa manera permanecía sofocando la inconsciencia, pero el asunto era tan grave que, cuando estacionaron en la parte trasera del edificio, Shorter permaneció inmóvil en el asiento y, a pesar de la incesante insistencia por parte de Yut-Lung para que se marchara, no hizo el menor ademán de abandonar el vehículo. Dijo: – Podrías ayudarme. Y esa fue la última plegaria que escaparía de sus labios antes de que transgredieran las normas sociales, se burlaran del posible escarnio público, y timaran la soberbia con una moneda tan baja y común como lo era el sexo estéril. Sin embargo, lejos de admitir debilidad alguna ante tal caos terrestre, el joven Lee se dejó guiar por la compasión hasta la habitación de Shorter. El cuarto estaba desordenado y parecía más el de un niño que el de un joven conocedor de armas y su funcionamiento.

—Le diré a Nadia — habló refiriéndose a la hermana de Shorter — que venga a verte por si te ahogas con tu propio vómito y debe preparar un funeral.

Shorter lo observó desde la cama sin el menor rastro de reacción por su comentario.

Yut-Lung, tal y como acostumbraba, no esperaba respuesta alguna a sus osadías y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Shorter suspiró de forma audible, ya que el peso de su mirada no había sido suficiente.

—¿Qué quieres? — preguntó más en el corredor que en el cuarto.

—_Podrías ayudarme_. — Repitió.

Yut-Lung lo miró inclinarse levemente sobre la cama con una media sonrisa ajena a la gracia, y no le costó comprender el hilo de pensamientos de Wong. Volvió al interior de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Ahora estaban a merced de la necesidad del otro.

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo? — murmuró caminando hasta la cama.

— La inocencia nunca te quedó bien, Yue.

— No me agradas.

—Parece que no es necesario — comentó sujetándole la muñeca y atrayéndolo hacia él.

Yut-Lung se rio con sorna tras notar la expresión abrumada y ansiosa de Shorter. –¿Realmente crees que dejaré que me uses de reemplazo?. Le dijo más para su dignidad próxima a flanquear que para aquel joven infausto. Shorter lo miró con la extrañeza plasmada en el semblante y, de repente, tiró con fuerza de la muñeca de Yut-Lung dejándolo boca abajo sobre la cama.

—No podrías reemplazarlo. —Murmuró contra la oreja de su presa.

—No podías ser más predecible. — espetó con una mueca de dolor cuando Wong se envolvió la mano con su largo cabello para mantenerle arqueada la espalda.

—Incluso así te quedaste.

Primero bajó el pantalón de Lee y luego desabrochó el suyo. Le separó las piernas con la rodilla y se posicionó sobre él.

— Si lo haces así dolerá... — Shorter lo ignoró — para ambos — especificó.

El aludido se detuvo con resignación como si hubiera perdido el interés, no obstante, Yut-Lung se giró sobre sí mismo y lentamente se deslizó hacia abajo por entre las piernas del que alguna vez se le presentó como siervo para detenerse con la boca a la altura de su cadera.

— Shorter, ¿qué se siente que la razón por la que cual sonríes sea la misma por la cual lloras?

—Hablas demasiado — Señaló agarrándole la cabeza.

Sin resistencia alguna, Yut-Lung comenzó a probar la entrepierna de Wong. Al principio, se concentró sólo en la punta jugueteando con su lengua y succionando de a ratos, sin embargo, Wong se mostraba cada vez más impaciente con la mezquina técnica de Lee. Si bien no podía negar su habilidad para ejercer placer, a pesar de eso, aquello le resultaba insuficiente para culminar y muy poco rudo para su gusto por lo que, otra vez, se apoderó de la cabellera de Yut-Lung para mantenerlo contra su cuerpo hasta el punto de poder sentir el aliento húmedo contra la piel. Ahora la satisfacción que sentía se volvía cada vez más intensa como los gemidos que le resultaban imposibles de contener. Poco a poco, Shorter, tomó el control; decidía cuando Yut-Lung debía sorber y cuando este debía contener la respiración al tener la boca llena y la frente pegada a su abdomen. Pero, a momentos de que Shorter cumpliera con su objetivo, Lee se alejó y lo obligó a recostarse en la cama.

– No te emociones – empezó a decir al tiempo que se montaba sobre él – aún no he probado tu resistencia. Si lo desperdicias ahora, podría quedarme sin diversión.

Dedicó una mirada a la mesa de luz y preguntó por lubricante a lo que Shorter respondió con una acción demasiado desagradable para su persona. Se escupió la mano para mojar un poco más su evidente excitación y se rio tras notar el semblante crispado por el desconcierto de su servicial compañero. Acercó los dedos empapados en saliva a los labios de Lee y esperó con un tanto de petulancia a que el otro capitulara sin poder concebir continuar ese ultraje. Pero Yut-Lung, dueño de sí mismo, como había aprendido a serlo desde que su difunta madre abandonó el mundo terrenal, observó con perspicacia y sin dejar de mirarlo abrió la boca e hizo gala de su ingenio con los dedos de su retador. No obstante, una punzada de dolor le hizo ahogarse, pues Shorter, sin haber tenido la clemencia de socavar la resistencia de su cuerpo, había comenzado a empujar en su interior.

– Duele... – musitó jadeante mientras buscaba a tientas consuelo en el pecho de Wong.

– Tarde, Yue. – Declaró.

Y así, sin amor, sin cuidado, sin remordimiento, continuaron atizando con vehemencia la lujuria que encendía sus cuerpos presos de amores indiferentes hasta que el sirimiri secuaz levantaba guardia y el albor amenazaba con vulnerar aquel secreto cada vez más frágil, ya que la excusa con la que alimentaban la mentira empezaba a corromperlos con una verdad recóndita.


	2. Chapter 2

_"La costumbre de odiarnos"_

_2_

_Ash & Eiji: Primera parte._

_– ¿Aún tienes frio?_

_– Sí._

Los monstruos nocturnos pertenecen a la peor clase de monstruos, pero también son el mejor tipo de terror. Aquel pensamiento solía envolverlo en insomnio y lo perseguía incluso en los sueños. Despertaba hasta diez veces por la noche, y se levantaba de la cama con la primera luz. Contemplaba como el sol arrugaba la paz e inundaba de realidad aquella lujosa habitación de hotel donde jugaban al tedio con su mejor amigo. Entonces, escuchaba a las bestias desprenderse la modorra y, por la ventana, las veía disfrazadas con todo tipo de adornos: corbatas chillonas, zapatos tan brillantes como las estrellas, cigarrillos con aroma a identidad, sonrisas de ficción, ojos de cristal, dobles taimados, sombras ajenas, historias eufemísticas, y méritos de alquiler. Los aborrecía, sin embargo, prefería ese tipo de endriagos diurnos. Cuando el pasado asediaba sus momentos de calma, miraba a la calle, y le decía a su mejor amigo: –Míralos, pero no les tengas miedo. Si necesitan tanto disfraz es porque tienen algo que esconder; un punto débil– . Hacía una pausa en un intento vago por aplacar las irreverentes reverberaciones de las memorias menos gratas. –Los de la noche son los que realmente asustan, porque no tienen nada que perder–. No obstante, Eiji, su mejor amigo, vivía lejos de aquel mundo morboso e impertinente, por lo que disimulaba la compasión con cualquier socarronería. Sin embargo, aquella absurda devolución se atascó en el tintero de su inspiración cuando en la mañana de un jueves interrumpió las perturbadoras ensoñaciones.

– ¿Estás ahí? – dijo Eiji mientras servía el café.

A menudo Ash se amedrentaba al escudriñar aquella multitud bochornosa, pues temía encontrarse entre ellos, y en los días más infaustos lo hacía.

– Hoy no.

A pesar de vivir juntos, nunca habían concebido una rutina doméstica. Algunos actos se repetían, aunque la escena siempre era diferente, pero la trama jamás cambiaba. Jugar a la _casita_ con Ash era como jugar a las escondidas en medio de un campo minado. No importaba que camino tomarás, siempre había un detonante, y las bombas estallaban en un silencio desgarrador.

– Hoy podríamos hacer algo. Hoy _deberías_ quedarte –. Repetía aquella propuesta casi todos los días, pero sin el menor atisbo de persuasión calculada, ya que conocía muy bien la respuesta. Ash sonreiría con ternura para luego asentir. No obstante, el tema se zanjaba en la pausa que sobrevenía antes de cambiar la conversación y, antes de que el sol abandonara la _casita,_ Eiji se anticipaba al ruido de la puerta cerrándose y a la ausencia de Ash,

En más de una ocasión, aquellas acostumbradas retiradas no tenían un motivo en particular, no había encargo o asunto que lo obligara a salir, pero desaparecía por necesidad. Se buscaba a sí mismo y encontraba al "_yo_" que menos quería. Deambulaba perdido hasta que recordaba una cita con su infancia. A veces, para no olvidar el rumbo, paseaba de la mano con su ayer desperdigando en cada esquina signos de interrogación. De vez en cuando, se sorprendía buscando entre los monstruos el rostro de una madre que jamás había conocido. Aquel preámbulo de su realidad se solapaba con encuentros con amigos, gente que conocía mejor las calles que los recovecos de su cuarto. En más de una ocasión, se presentaba frente a sus enemigos para darles el único aviso: "_Aún_ _estoy aquí_". Sin embargo, aquellos arranques de valentía se desdoblaban en inseguridades y dudas que interrumpían sus noches.

A pesar de esto, incluso cuando sus parpados estaban anegados de pesadillas y la pena parecía inacabable, la simpleza enigmática de la vida le contuvo el llanto cuando Eiji dejó de fingir sueño ante las crisis nocturnas. – _Todo estará bien_ –, pronunció Eiji a su lado.

Aquella frase escueta y urbana resultaba absurda para resolver las ecuaciones de su vida. Ash intentó ignorarlo. Nada odiaba tanto como sembrar sentimientos de melancolía en aquel ingenuo corazón, no obstante, Eiji insistió con aquel palabrerío, pues para él no era cualquier cosa sino una promesa, por lo cual Ash tuvo que ceder como siempre lo hacía ante los insignificantes caprichos de su mejor amigo, pero este no pretendía zanjar el tema con una simple sonrisa pasajera, le dijo: –Vamos–. Aquella chispa jubilosa siempre se encendía cuando Ash más la necesitaba. – No me mires con esa cara. Se supone que tú eres el inteligente. Te lo acabo de prometer, así que déjame cumplir mi promesa–, habló con vehemencia.

Robó las almohadas y la ropa de cama además de la que aún estaba guardada en el armario. Los cojines de los sillones desaparecieron junto con las sillas del comedor. La lujosa habitación de hotel poco a poco fue perdiendo manteles, sabanas, alfombras, sillas y cuanto cobertor tenía. Cada una de estas cosas fueron a parar en el salón recibidor frente a un gran ventanal que saludaba a la luna. Aquel alboroto acolchonado cobró forma de un mullido fuerte. Una vez terminado, Eiji se encargó de apagar todas las luces hasta que quedó sólo la de la entrada.

– ¿Habías hecho esto? – le preguntó triunfal frente a la _casita_ de algodón.

– Cuando mi hermano se fue, me alumbraba con una linterna para leer bajo el cobertor de mi cama– comentó un tanto cohibido.

– Eso no cuenta–. Rio Eiji.

– Entonces, no. Pero recuerdo haber tenido que dormir en un lugar parecido, aunque hacía mucho frio.

– ¿Estaba oscuro?

Ash asintió y Eiji apagó la última luz.

– ¿Qué haces? De esta forma no podré verte.

– No necesitas verme si puedes sentirme–. Musitó mientras tomaba la mano de Ash y lo

guiaba al interior de la desvencijada fortaleza.

– Eiji – pronunció dubitativo. La calidez de la mano sobre la suya le quebraba la voz ante el interrogante que pensaba develar –. ¿Eres _feliz_?

A pesar de escudriñar la oscuridad, no distinguía el rostro del otro.

– No – respondió en medio de las sombras.

La decepción le estrujó el pecho y las lágrimas traicioneras amenazaron con romperlo en incontables fragmentos. Pero la respuesta a aquella pregunta que tanto temía no le sorprendió. Esperó un rato, talvez el asombro se había demorado como la partida de Eiji a Japón.

– ¿Cómo podría ser feliz cuando tus manos no dejan de temblar? – inquirió con dulzura.

Una vez, cuando Ash era pequeño, llegó a su casa llorando porque los demás niños se burlaron de él a causa de no tener madre, entonces, su hermano le enseñó algo que creía jamás poder comprobar. Le dijo: – Las palabras son las armas más filosas, y por eso las más peligrosas. Te hieren, pero no te matan al instante. Sin embargo, sólo funcionan si tú les permites lastimarte –. A pesar de esto, los años se encargaron de traducir aquella enseñanza en un embuste, ya que cuando se vive sin una razón más que la de respirar las palabras no cuentan, pero las acciones sí. En aquellas noches de niñez donde despertaba sin aire con algún extraño corrompiendo la poca infancia que le quedaba, recordaba las palabras de su hermano y entre llanto desmentía su teoría. Esto fue así hasta que conoció a Eiji, un ingenuo joven japonés con menos noción de la vida que él del amor. A pesar de esto, aquella intrépida inocencia era capaz de derrumbarlo con apenas una palabra de odio o tristeza hacía su lamentable persona.

– Cuando me preguntaste si me veía en aquella multitud, te dije que no. Creo que ya no me veo entre los monstruos, ya no puedo.

– Ash – susurró.

– Porque ahora vivo con uno–. Hizo una pausa para contener el suspiro de una risa. – Te has convertido en un monstruo, Eiji. Eres el único monstruo que no me da miedo.

– ¿No te doy miedo? Mmm, no olvides que este monstruo puede aterrorizarte cocinando lo que más odias: calabazas y natto.

– Te equivocas. Esa no es tu mejor arma sino las palabras– reflexionó por un instante–. Siempre tengo miedo de lo que vas a decir. Temo que te despidas.

Eiji soltó la mano de Ash y, lentamente, comenzó a dibujar el perfil de sus facciones. Ni siquiera necesitaba un ápice de luz para hacerlo, las conocía tan bien que incluso podría dibujarlas, aunque sus dotes artísticos fueran nulos.

–¿Este será el final del eclipse?

– ¿Cuál eclipse?

– Tu eclipse solar, Ash. Tras conocerte, me preguntaba cómo alguien con el resplandor del sol podía tener una mirada tan sombría. Entonces, he llegado a la conclusión de que te encuentras en un eclipse. Es un eclipse que ha durado demasiados años, ¿no crees?

– Es que hacía frío –. Se excusó por la llegada tarde de su sol.

– ¿Ya no?

– Sólo a veces.

Eiji sostuvo entre sus manos el rostro diáfano de Ash y preguntó: – ¿Y ahora?. Pero no tuvo la respuesta que deseaba por lo que continuó. Acarició sus mejillas y se acercó tanto que podía sentir el sonido de la respiración tranquila de su mejor amigo y el aliento cálido que se le escapaba al pronunciar su nombre. Primero le besó la frente y volvió a preguntar: –¿Y ahora? – , Ash asintió y esperó. Eiji continuó la odisea de cariños hasta llegar a los labios de Ash que aguardaban con devoción aquel acto de amor que de un instante a otro se convirtió en pasión representada por una pericia desenfrenada. Sin embargo, la vehemencia del amor parecía purgar cualquier silencio pernicioso que Ash había estado guardando a lo largo de su _eclipse solar_. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas al tiempo que le pedía disculpas a Eiji entre besos.

– No hay nada que disculpar, Ash – le decía al tiempo que enjugaba su llanto. – No me importa si es en Nueva York o en Japón o en el fin del mundo. Quiero estar donde tú estás. – Capturó el rostro desconsolado e hizo de nuevo la pregunta que haría por el resto de sus días cada vez que el recuerdo acariciara con roce gélido. – ¿Aún tienes frío?

– Ya no.


End file.
